Miyo Takano/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Walter White (by SPARTAN 119) Somewhere outside of Albequerque, NM Miyo Takano turned her unmarked white van down a gravel county road, leaving a cloud of dust behind her like the tail of a comet. The road wound through barren plains of sagebrush and cacti, past pinyon and juniper-covered mesas, and into a sheltered box canyon where a few cottonwoods and ponderosa pine marked the path of dry arroyo. Miyo had been fleeing the police for weeks since her failed attempt to unleash the Hinamizawa Syndrome in Los Angeles, which cost the lives of all of the Yamainu foot soldiers she had with her. Now, she had a million-dollar bounty on her head. Takano was sure she had left the police behind on Interstate 40, but she had taken this detour just to be sure. Up ahead, Miyo saw an old RV parked at the side of the road. Bald-headed man looking to be about 50 walked out of the vehicle. Walter White looked at the vehicle approaching him, it appeared to be a white, unmarked "kidnapper van". Walt kept his hand on the Ruger LCR concealed on his person, in case it was another assassin after his life, like those those cousins that attacked Hank. Then, Walt saw exactly who was in the car, it was a Japanese-looking woman, whose hair was dyed blonde. He recognized that face from the news, that psychotic scientist, Miyo Takano, who tried to unleash a deadly virus in LA. Walt had heard she was wanted for a million dollars, dead or alive. That would be an excellent addition to the already considerable inheritance he had amassed for his family. Walter drew the LCR, he could not take her in alive, her testimony might draw unwanted attention. Walter drew the small revolver and fired three shots, one grazing Takano's side, one shattering the windshield, and the third shooting out the right front tire. Takano drew her Colt M1911 and returned fire, forcing Walt the take cover by behind the RV. Takano then got out a Howa Type 64 she had hidden under the passenger seat and got out of the car. Miyo then fired at the RV, forcing Walt the flee vehicle and take cover behind a boulder on the canyon wall. While he was at the RV, however, Walt grabbed an M4 from the vehicle and returned fire, forcing Takano the dive behind engine block of her car. While Takano was suppressed, Walt ra behind several pinyon and juniper trees, breaking up his outline, before reaching a second car... one with a hidden surprise in the trunk.... Walt opened the trunk and grabbed the M60 machine gun hidden inside, before standing behind the engine block and resting the bipod on the hood of the car. Walt took aim the van and held down the trigger. Takano's van was riddled with bullets, and after about a second, a tracer round hit the gas tank, causing the van to go up in a ball of flames. Takano rolled out of the way of the explosion and took cover behind large rock formation. Miyo took aim with an RPG-7 and fired it at the car Walt took cover behind. Walt saw the rocket launch and jumped out of the way, rolling down several feet into the dry stony bed of the arroyo as the car exploded, the remaining M6O ammo cooking off with a sound like firecrackers in the flaming wreck. Walt got into a prone position and crawled several feet down the arroyo, to a dense clump of tamarisk. Takano, clearly thinking she had won, walked over the investigate the RV. Takano walked in to find an impressive collection of chemistry equipment, as several large bags of light blue crystal meth. Suddenly, the windows burst out, several 5.56mm bullets flying just to her right. Walt adjusted his aim again, but he was not aiming for Takano. The bullets instead impacted a package of what looked like crystal meth on the counter. But this was no meth, as Takano found out when it exploded in a flash of fire. It has worked with Tuco, and, sure enough, mercury fulminate did the job again, sending the RV up with a thunderous roar, setting off the other volatile chemicals. The explosion blew apart the RV and threw Takano out the window, where her shrapnel-riddled body slammed into a boulder. After several seconds, Walter got up to see Miyo's body lying against the wall, shards of glass and metal stuck in her chest, her limbs mangled at odd angles by the explosions. All Walt had to do now was come up with a believable story of how this all happened... Expert's Opinion While Takano has some combat training and was in better health, Walter White had far greater combat experience. While Walt successfully took over the Albuquerque drug market, by force when necessary, Takano's plays were screwed up by a bunch of kids. Also contributing to the victory was the superior firepower of Walt's long-range weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage